The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Cherry Tart’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cherry Tart’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and for use as a groundcover.
‘Cherry Tart’ arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich. The objective was to obtain a new cultivar of Sedum with dark cherry red foliage there is retained throughout the growing season combined with a compact mounded habit without the tendency to flop open in the center of the plant.
The new cultivar arose from a controlled cross made in July of 2009 between unnamed plants from the Inventors breeding program as male and female parents. The Inventor selected ‘Cherry Tart’ as a single unique plant in September of 2010 from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip stem cuttings in July of 2010 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.